Atta
Atta 'is an ant who is the main protagonist of Disney's ''A Bug's Life. She is the princess of her colony of Ant Island, which has been taken over by slaver ants. As she prepares to take on the role of queen, she ends up embarking on an adventure that leads to her liberating her colony. '''Biography Atta was born and raised to queen Thorn, of the Ant Island colony, with Atta being next in line to succeed Thorn as queen of the colony. While she often times works on inventions, Atta becomes incredibly nervous of the thought of leading her colony, but regardless, she seeks to do her best to solve the problems of her colony. However, some time beforehand, slaver ants lead by General Mandible take over the Ant Island colony, adding it to their empire of other conquered colonies. As time passes, Thorn starts to fall ill, so Atta starts venturing out into the colony to see first hand any of the problems of her subjects. Here, she starts seeing her colony's ants suffering from abuse and harassment by the slaver ants. As she concludes her tour, she comes upon a soldier ant named Cornelius, who is actually the second in command to Mandible, but she learns that Cornelius has become disillusioned with Mandible. Atta listens to Cornelius describe a life of freedom and speak of a paradise near a monolith, before he is sent back to Mandible's headquarters. Returning to the palace, Atta questions Thorn on the situation their colony faces, but Thorn tells her not to look too deeply into it, as Thorn doubts Atta's abilities and believes living under the slaver ants is the only chance for survival for the colony. Atta decides to look for Cornelius, but she is barred from seeing him, so Atta disguises herself as a soldier in the colony's army to go and see him, since he is the leader of the colony's army. However, when in attendance before Cornelius and Mandible, Atta discovers to her horror that she, Cornelius and her colony's army are being sent into battle, seemingly to seize another ant colony, though secretly, Mandible is sending them to strike a termite colony in order to have Cornelius and the Ant Island colony army all killed, since Cornelius has been inspiring dissent. Assaulting the ambush site, Atta and her colony's soldiers begin fighting in a ferocious battle against hordes of termites, and in the fierce fighting, though she is terrified, Atta helps save Cornelius, though when he rescues her in return, Cornelius is mortally wounded. After much vicious fighting, the battle ends with all of the combatants dead, except for Atta, who comes upon the wounded Cornelius. As Atta tends to Cornelius, in his last breath, Cornelius tells her to liberate her colony before he dies. Demoralized, Atta attempts to search for her way back home, but as she does, she spots a structure in the distance that she believes to be the monolith Cornelius spoke of which leads to an insect paradise. As such, wanting to keep her promise to Cornelius, Atta decides to head there, believing it to be the key to freeing her colony. Atta ventures through the perilous terrains, fighting off various hostile insects and traversing the dangerous grounds as she keeps making her way to the monolith. As she battles a swarm of hostile insects, she eventually reaches the monolith, where she comes upon a troupe of circus bugs lead by P.T. Flea, who take her to the supposed paradise, a small city built around a trash can overflowing with food. Atta starts enjoying the features of the insect paradise, the circus bugs start performing for an audience at the paradise, but sees that the performance is not going so well. As such, Atta invents an object to help out the troupe, but she clumsily trips and knocks into Flea, who is injured when the troupe performs a dangerous stunt. Because of this, Flea fires the circus bugs, which causes Atta to feel very guilty, since she believes she caused them to be fired. This also leads her to start thinking she had abandoned her colony, and thus, begins feeling worthless and ashamed, believing she only brings ruin to others. However, some of Mandibles slaver ants that have been looking for Atta arrive and assault the insect paradise. Atta tries fighting them off, and though she is nearly overwhelmed, a bird that followed the slaver ants comes in and chases the slaver ants away. Atta then rescues the circus bug troupe from the bird and, after a furious chase, Atta fends off the bird using the object she invented earlier. Afterwards, the circus bugs inspire confidence in Atta, leading to Atta deciding to head back and retake her colony, with the circus bugs coming along to help. Atta later arrives at Ant Island with the circus bugs, seeing to her horror just how oppressive Mandible's rule has become. She then comes upon some of her colony's soldier and worker ants, including her friends, Flik, Chip, Azteca, Cutter and Hopper, who all escaped from Mandible and all agree to help her. Inspired by the bird attack, Atta directs the circus bugs and the colony soldiers and workers to create a fake bird and use it to storm the colony. After the bird is complete and everyone prepares to strike, Atta infiltrates the colony to look for Thorn, entering Mandible's headquarters, where she discovers to her horror of Mandible's plans to have the colony's ants dig a tunnel into a lake and flood the colony, as well as Mandible's plan to kill Thorn. However, Atta is captured by Mandible, and locked in his headquarters. However, when the colony soldiers and workers assault the colony, fighting the slaver ants in a fierce battle, the circus bugs operate the fake bird to fly over the colony and, though they cause terror among the slaver ants, the fake bird accidentally crashes into Mandible's headquarters. Though Atta escapes because of this, Mandible sees through the ruse and uses a match and lighter fluid to set fire to the fake bird, causing it to crash, while the colony soldiers and workers are captured, and Atta is beaten down by Mandible for the attack. However, when Mandible tells the colony that they are worthless, Atta finally stands up to him and tells him that he is afraid of the colonies under his control and he is aware of their capabilities, even stating that's why Mandible had sent Cornelius and the colony's army to their deaths. This inspires the colony to finally rise up and overthrow the slaver ants, chasing off the slaver ants and finally liberating the colony. However, Mandible's mining efforts have gone too far, causing the wall holding back the lake to break and start flooding the colony. Atta helps some ants to safety, and while the circus bugs and freed colony workers and soldiers escort the remaining ants to safety, Atta goes to look for Thorn at Mandible's headquarters, but Mandible follows and attacks her there. Atta fights Mandible and is nearly killed by him in the fighting, but ultimately, the bird from earlier comes back and takes Mandible to her nest, where Mandible is eaten and killed by the bird's chicks. During the chaos, Thorn falls into the waters, but Atta rescues her, bringing her to safety. In the end, however, Thorn's wounds prove fatal, and as Atta mourns her mother, Thorn apologizes to Atta for not having confidence in her and congratulates her for her victory in freeing the colony before Thorn then dies. With the crown passed down to her, Atta becomes the new queen of the colony, and after some time, Atta benevolently leads the colony into having very prosperous and free lives, even utilizing some of her inventions to improve the livelihoods of the workers. After she bids the circus bug troupe farewell as they return to the insect paradise by the monolith, Atta continues to rule benevolently rule over the colony, being praised as a hero and a liberator. Personality and Traits Atta is an incredibly kind, caring and friendly young adult ant who is very supportive and comforting. However, she is shown to be incredibly timid and nervous, being scared very easily, and shows much fear over very stressful and perilous situations. Even so, she is still very helpful and shows much care for others, always having a desire to help and try to fix the problems others are having. She is also shown to be very clumsy and cowardly, and thus, she shows herself to be very insecure, but she grows more confidence as time goes on. She is very nice and polite towards others and shows a very helpful attitude, especially when in an emergency. She shows so much care for others that, despite her often being cowardly in many situations, when those she cares about are in danger, she will stand tall and risk her life to help them and those in need. Along with this, she is shown to be highly intelligent and creative, building various useful inventions that prove useful in improving the quality of life in her colony. She also comes up with formidable strategies to attack an objective. Trivia Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:The Messiah Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Adventurers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Altruistic Category:Genius Category:Creators Category:Empowered Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cowards Category:Optimists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hard Workers Category:Nurturer Category:Ingenue Category:Loyal Category:Shy Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Sophisticated Category:Guardians Category:Insecure Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Lawful Category:Authority Category:Lustful Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Category:Normal Skilled Category:Rescuers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Weaklings Category:Outcasts Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Wise Heroes Category:Healers Category:Incompetent Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Heretics Category:Passionate Learners Category:Tomboys Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Determinators Category:Advocates Category:Forgivers Category:Chosen One Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Category:Comedic Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Survivors Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Bully Slayers Category:Trap Masters Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Damsels